The time that we shared
by Yukimi of the darkness
Summary: What If Hao had a feince and a little sister before he turned evil? What happned to them? You want to know the answers? Being Re-written


The time that we shared.

By: Yukimi of the Darkness

Summary: What if Hao had a fiancé before he turned evil? What if she was reins crated? What if he had a little sister? What happened to them? If you want the answers just read and review this story!

Note: Female Manta!! Female Manta: Maiko.

Past name of Maiko: Asao

Unoriginal Characters: Yukimi!! Past name: Yuu!!

Aoka

Saoki

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prologue:

"I will see you again…"

Hao: "Move out of the way Asao, or I will kill you along with those pathetic humans!"

Hao was currently standing in front of a girl with a platinum Blond haired girl with ice colored eyes named Asao.

Asao: "No! I won't move! Not all of the humans are same!"

She said as she stand bravely still in her place.

Hao: "Asao move, I have no ill wishes against you!"

Hao said looking very angry.

Asao shook her head.

Asao: "No…..They may be human but they live and breathe like us…and see around you! They are all children!"

She exclaimed waving her hands.

???: "Yes brother….Why kill children?"

Hao snapped his head to find his little sister Sauki who had a long Black hair and black eyes she looked around 12 years old.

Hao: "Yuu! Don't YOU dare to stop between me and those humans!"

Yuu is now standing next to Asao.

Yuu: "No! Those children are the future and as a priestess I shall protect them!"

She said looking brave but her eyes were begging him to stop.

Asao smiled at her friend.

Asao: "Thank you, Yuu."

Yuu nodded to her mentor and friend.

Yuu: "I must fight for what I protect those were you words Asao-Sensei."

Asao nodded her head as she looked at Hao straight to his eyes.

Asao: "Please…please Hao…..If you really love me, don't kill them…"

She begged with watery eyes.

Yuu looked at her brother.

Yuu: "Yes…If you really and love me as your sister…Please don't kill them."

But Hao didn't give an ear to their plead and proceeded to kill the human children just when Asao stepped and took the hit.

Asao: "My memory shall be a reminder to every betrayer….for I really loved you…Let us see at the future if we shall meet."

She said as she fell to the ground with a loud 'Thump'.

Yuu: "Asao-Sensei! What did you do Hao-Onii-chan?"

She asked with tears falling of her eyes.

Hao just stared at her with blank eyes and whipped his Furiyoko toward her which resulted her flying through the room and hitting the wall hardly, which resulted her head to bleed.

Yuu: "I believed everything you said…yet it was a lie, wasn't it? I guess I am a fool to believe what you said…"

Before she could finish her sentence she started spitting out blood.

Yuu: "At the future we shall meet…..that is something I know….but…shall we love and trust you again? Only the future shall answer these questions…"

She said as she closed her eyes.

Hao: "Hm…..Pathetic….."

He said as he turned to kill the children but what he didn't except to see that the children disappeared.

Hao: "What?...."

He asked quite surprised, then he heard someone running and hid behind the closet to watch.

Two female came running inside, Hao knew them as Asao's sister, Yuuki and his cousin Ran.

Yuuki: "ASAO!!"

Ran: "YUU!"

Both women shouted with tears running down their eyes, hugging the said girls tightly.

Ran: "YOU ARE HERE HAO, ARENT YOU?"

She shouted with anger.

Yuuki: "HAO! SEE WHAT YOU DONE? YOU PROBABLY ARE SATESFIED!"

She said while her angry tears flowed down.

Ran stood up, as did the other woman.

Ran: "I will make sure that you will regret this."

She whispered, as she held the body of her dearest cousin close.

Yuuki: "At the future we are going to become their spirit…."

Ran: "And make sure that…."

Both the woman snapped their head together.

Yuuki/Ran: "YOU WILL NOT COME CLOSETO THEM!"

They both angrily stalked away still holding the girls soulless bodies with them.

When they were out of the sight and ear shot, Hao slumped out of his hiding place and unexpectedly he started to cry.

Hao: "Yuu….Asao….I am sorry I didn't mean too….I never did…."

He whispered, though inside his heart he made a silent vow.

"I will see you again…and beg for forgiveness if I have too…."

He said as he disappeared, not knowing that he is soon going to die, and that he is going to see his loved ones after 1000 years.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So you like it? If you do review!


End file.
